1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable fixing method and a cable connecting part, more particularly, to a cable fixing method and a cable connecting part for a cable to be used in swinging parts or the like in vehicles, robots and the like.
2. The Related Art
In vehicles such as automobile, various electronic equipments and electromotive equipments are used. Control signal, electric power or the like is transmitted to these electronic equipments or the electromotive equipments via an electric wire installed in the vehicle. A connector suitable for connecting this electric wire to the electronic equipments or the electromotive equipments has been demanded.
By way of example only, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-6784 (JP-A 5-6784) discloses an example of conventional connectors. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-324034 (JP-A 2006-324034) discloses another example of the conventional connectors.
When the electric wire is installed in the vehicles such as automobile, water proofing property is required for a connecting part which connects the electric wire and the equipments, in an operating environment outside a compartment of vehicle. Further, since mud or snow may be bonded to the electric wire in the environment outside the compartment of vehicle, a large tensile force may be applied to the connecting part (connector) for connecting between the electric wire and the equipment from the electric wire due to oscillation.
The tensile force is about 98N according to a technical standard for a conventional connector, and a safety against the tensile force more than 98N is not ensured. Therefore, for suppressing the tensile force to be applied to the connector, it is necessary for several places to fix the electric wire with short pitches to a car body or a component fixed in vicinity of the car body. As a result, there is a problem in that an operation becomes troublesome in assembling and maintenance of the vehicle.
Therefore, the connector is required to have enough holding force (grasping force) for holding the electric wire against the tensile force to be applied to the connector. Even more particularly, an impact due to bounced pebbles or the like may be applied to the connecting part in the environment outside the compartment of vehicle. Therefore, the connector is required to have such a mechanical strength that the connector would not be damaged by the impact applied to the connector.
In general, the connector for a terminal structure of the electric wire used for the automobile is made of resin such as nylon or PBT (polybutylene terephthalate). However, there is a disadvantage in that the connector made of the resin hardly satisfies all the requests such as water proofing property, holding force of the electric wire against the tensile force, and mechanical strength.